1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports device or sports equipment comprising an elongated body. The sports device is particularly suited for training, playing and/or exercising purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
So-called expanders are examples for sports devices or sports equipments comprising two handles, between which pullable elastic strings are arranged.
From DE 34 38 668 A, a sports device comprising two handles is known, which are mutually connected by means of a flexible electric conductor.
Furthermore, there exists floating devices comprising elongated bodies. However, these are not or hardly suitable for training or exercising purposes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new sports device, with which the whole human body can be trained in an efficient manner.